


won't be long until we're gone

by empires



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor volunteers to get traditional tree for the YJ holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't be long until we're gone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: evergreen

The jet touches down on the snowy expanse sending small flurries across the once pristine ground. The hatch opens and Superboy floats into the circular hollow of evergreens whose jagged branches extend in a smudge forest of happy trees against a quiet sky. An explosion of pressure creates a flat surface beneath his feet as he lands. He frowns as his boots sink further into the snow.

“It’s pretty deep,” he calls. “We could take a speeder the rest of the way if you want.”

Kaldur drops to the packed snow beside him already in silent thought. He’d been leader long enough for it to inform even the smallest decisions. He takes into consideration not only what would be best for the group but also what Kon would want as well. Except for the occasional charge of righteous emotion, Kon has never been the easiest teammate to read. His handsome face is masked by a sullen placidity. Confusion, calm, acceptance all produce similar body cues. Even now, he stands patiently waiting for Kaldur to decide without a single finger twitch to indicate his preference.

So be it.

“I think we should enjoy the walk.”

Kon nods. “The tree is this way.” He turns on his heel and starts away from the sun, west, toward a shadowy forest entrance. Kaldur steps after him and tumbles into the knee-deep snow.

“Oh,” he exclaims.

Kon’s hand is at his elbow in an instant. Unnecessary, Kaldur regains his balance between one breath and the next, but Kon’s hand is warm through the layers of clothing and his thick-Atlantean skin although it should not be. He’s not even wearing gloves. His only concession to the cool weather a leather jacket and tightly knit scarf wrapped around his neck that trails behind his shoulder, in red of course.

“Watch that second step.”

“It is rather deep,” says Kaldur resisting the twin urges to stiffen and melt. “Now that my pride has been tested, we have to continue by foot. I hope you understand.”

“I get it. It shouldn’t take long to get there,” says Kon with a reassuring smile. The small gesture opens his face, brings a light into those blue eyes that is as gentle and kind as the pale sun above. Kaldur is drawn to it, has always been drawn to it, and right now, it shines only for him.

Today is a good day.

“Lead the way my friend,” he says, but they start out together, hands brushing on the way to collect a Christmas tree.


End file.
